


Walls too thin

by piss



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 05:53:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5773831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piss/pseuds/piss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke and Han live in the same apartment block. Adventure time</p>
            </blockquote>





	Walls too thin

Slow and steady. Patience was the key. Luke has been working on a new makeshift model for the past week and he was one piece away from completion. It was a fine air ship if he could say so himself. if you'd ask Luke he'd say he picked up this hobby purely based on his never ending curiosity and not because his neighbour, who resided right in the next apartment and happened to be jaw dropping attractive, used to be a pilot. That'd be foolish and Luke was way past the age of petty high school crushes.

Right as he brang the piece to it's rightful place and was ready to snap it on a sudden sound came blarring through the thin walls, leaking into the entire room and sending the flimsy plastic flying out of his hand.

Luke took a few moments to calm his racing heart before dropping to his knees and attempting to find the missing piece. It was like searching for a needle in a pile of hay and soon he gave up on it. Instead he grabbed his jacket and walked to the door. 

His knuckles rasped loudly against his neighbour's wooden door but perhaps not loudly enough over the loud string of sounds he came to realize was music.

'My anaconda don't want none unless you got buns hun.' What even was this song about?

He tried again, this time pounding on the door with both of his fists. It took a few seconds but eventually the door opened to reveal Han Solo and Luke seemingly awoke from his drowsy state and stepped his game up entering the panicked state. Coming here was a mistake and he didn't know why he thought it'd be a good idea. Well, he hadn't actually thought of anything, it was more of an automatic thing. When it came to Han Luke often switched to automatic without realising the things he's done only after doing them. Fuck what is he gonna do? Han is staring, expecting him to say something but right now he can't think of anything.

Han was leaning against the door waiting for the shorter man to voice his concerns. One quick look at him and he figured that wasn't going to happen.

"Come in, kid." His voice was barely audible over the music but when he stepped back into the room without closing the door Luke took it as a hint to follow.

"What is this?" Luke asked unsure if he should take a sit on the worn out couch.

"What?"

"WHAT IS THIS?"

"WHAT?"

Luke was going to lose his mind and the despair was written all over his face. Han felt a tinge of mercy and paused the video. "Say again?"

Without the sound to keep Luke's ears occupied the silence felt like too much to handle. "Uh, what is this? I mean the song."

"Oh that! Well my friend that's Anaconda for you. I'm sure you've heard of Nicki Minaj." At that Luke shook his head, storing the memory of Han calling him a friend deep in his mind. "Kid you don't know who Nicki Minaj is? Lord. What's your name?"

"Luke." After a few seconds of silence light dawned on him and he asked for Han's name in return. He wasn't about to let out how he bugged the administrator for the name of his charming new neighbour.

"It's Han. Take a sit already, you staying there as if you're made of stone is starting to bug me." He waited for the other man to do so before he turned back to his computer screen and rewinded the video to the beginning. "Now watch and learn, kid." He pressed play and took a sit near Luke. 

The thumping sound of bass came back on and Luke's eyes grew wide as he took in the sight before him. A woman whom he assumed to be the singer skipping sceneries over and over again. Barely clothed women moving their asses on rhythm and wow there was a banana too. By the end of it Luke felt like a new man and even after he was back in his own room the song didn't leave his mind.

Alright so maybe the next day the song was still there and as it rang over and over again he tried to make the best out of the new information he possessed. He was awoken from his state of thought by a knock on the door. He rushed to open it and was pushed aside, heavy footsteps making their way to the living room.

"Can I-"

"Kid check this out. Boy toy named Troy used to live in Detroid…"

And Han didn't stop there. In fact it seemed like he was never going to stop at the rate which he was spitting the verses at. Luke had to admit he did it good though, his timing and rhythm were spot on and Han didn't seen to be bothered by the lack of oxygen.

Luke was impressed.


End file.
